Talk:General Blue
I've found a really small mistake: General Blue is of German origin as implied in the manga through his spoken line "Auf Wieder Sehen" (...) it should be: General Blue is of German origin as implied in the manga through his spoken line "Auf Wiedersehen" (...) I'm german thats why i know that Wiedersehen is one word ;-) :fixed. General Blue is my most favorite character in the DB series, not including DBZ, so I have to have that word correct in there, it's integral to his awesomeness being accurate. :] - ' 22:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC)' His uniform and sexuality His uniform does somewhat resemble a generic uniform of the SA, however it is much closer to the early SS dress, primarily Unterscharfuhrer (sergeant) and other NCO ranks, and also of the parade dress of the RAD (Reichsarbeitsdienst), possibly of Obervormann rank. Sorry I'm a stickler for history. Also, source for a high percentage of SA men being homosexual? The only known one that comes to mind is Ernst Rohm, deposed june 30, 1934 on the "Night of the long knives". He was actually arrested with his gay lover, and Theodor Eicke (former commander of the Totenkopfverbande and later 3 Waffen-SS Totenkopf) shot them both (gay lover immediately, Rohm after refusing to commit suicide) :About Blue's uniform, it's moreso like that of a Sturm Abteilung division's basic outfit, based on palette and actual stylization. The SS dress, even Unterscharfuhrer, doesn't primarily match Blue's exactly. I know who Rohm is, he's one of my favorite historic figures; though Ernst Kaltenbrunner (Obergruppenfuhrer who was the highest ranking member of the SS under Himmler to stand trial and be hanged at Nuremberg) is my most favorite face in the Third Reich era. However, Rohm did have many homosexual men in his party before it was passed along to Viktor Lutze (who died of a car accident). The article should be formatted with the words to ascertain that he's based on Rohm's characteristics; notice how I maintain that it's a "high percentage" rather than "most" or "all" which I had to take out prior; others kept adding that "all" or "most" SA men were homosexual. That became annoying as it's obviously untrue. But the fact that a percentage of them were is true (as with any military division). I collect Third Reich character figures, so I find it important and integral to maintain historic accuracy in terms of General Blue's origin. General Blue is my most favorite character in DB (excluding DBZ) so it's very important that the article succeeds in maintaining a certain level of accuracy. How do you feel the explanation in terms of the character's homosexuality should be phrased? Go ahead and explain here and I will try my best to incorporate and adapt it into the article. - ' 16:53, 27 May 2009 (UTC)' ::Well, I know a percentage of the SA was homosexual, but I didn't think Rohm was. There was that mention that he had charges set against him in regards to homosexuality, but this article in a war magazine describing Hitler's rise to power mentions that they were false charges made by some Nazi soldiers who just wanted him ousted (or am I mixing him up with another high ranking Nazi?). Weedle McHairybug 01:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::It's likely that you're mixing Rohm up with some other official because it was not only proven that Rohm was homosexual, he also had a few homosexual partners. It's likely that he was bisexual as well; but that's besides the point. The fact that a percentage of officials in one organization had a high ranking official who was of homosexual leaning was a strong fact that Toriyama depicted in his art. Although Rohm's homosexuality wasn't the only reason why he was executed prior, it was one of the reasons why he was caught and executed on the night of the long knives. The fact that General Blue not only resembles a Sturm Abteilung officer, but a high ranking one, is a strong allusion to Rohm and other SA officials. - ' 19:18, 1 June 2009 (UTC)' ::::Thanks for explaining the confusion to me (strangely, I could not find the magazine that stated it, and I know I had it since I brought it home from Denver). ::::BTW, I was thinking last night, and I don't really recall anything that actually stated that General Blue was gay or anything. I mean, yeah, there was the part of him not being attracted to Bulma when she made those... "ahem"... "movements" on him, if you know what I mean, but I thought it over, and I realized that that doesn't necessarily mean that he's gay. He could just not be interested in her. I didn't have much of an interest in my female classmates at High School, and yet I'm definitely straight going by previous crushes in school with females. I also thought about the fact that he "hit on" Otochao (You know, that brother robot of the girl robot in Dr. Slump during Goku and General Blue's visit to the Penguin Village), but then I realized that would only prove that he's a pedophile and not necessarily gay (since even undeniably straight people who are Pedophiles have also hit on little boys.). Can someone cite exactly what was said in either the manga or the anime that revealed why he was gay (the lines or anything like that). I mean, at least with Otokoski, he was shown having hearts gushing out when he saw Goten, and he was hitting on an almost adult Trunks, and he took on an almost "Waylon Smithers" role in Dragon Ball GT. I'm not sure if we even have anything to go by to determine that Blue is gay or anything (Then again, aside from most of the Piccolo Jr. Saga, I haven't really seen much of Dragon Ball.). I'll need the exact quotes so I can determine it. Well, I'm not really supportive of Homosexuality, but I at least tolerate it. Weedle McHairybug 01:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::The primary implication of Blue's homosexuality came from Bulma and Krillin when they said twice that he was gay. In the manga, they both say the line "He must be gay." The best resource is the manga. We don't need him to say he's gay in order for it to be accurate. That's how Toriyama decided to convey the message. He had given signs earlier what with Blue's pinky finger sticking up when he was using the phone, or his picking out flowers, etc. But that became clear through his mentality. No, I wouldn't say Blue is a pedophile. He's merely gay, he is attracted to men, Obotchaman (the little boy in Penguin Village) who fixed his car, should have been enough proof. He didn't necessarily do anything to him, but he was attracted to him. Look at him as a male, not necessarily as a boy. Waylon Smithers is my favorite character in all of Simpsons as well. Interesting how I love them primarily for their cruelty as characters. Smithers is also a villain technically as he acts as Burns' caregiver yet calculating brain behind the menace; I've always loved Smithers most in Simpsons history. I feel the same about Blue. He's my favorite character in DB (when excluding Z and GT) - ' 13:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC)' ::::::Ok, thanks. Sorry if this took quite a while. Anyways, I haven't read the manga, though I might try to do it when I have the chance think they should sell it at Barnes and Noble. BTW, I think the part about his pinky being extended on the phone was meant to imply first-class (I recall Jason from FoxTrot doing something similar with his Easter Bunny when he was accused of being barbaric for biting the ears off first.). About the part about Krillin saying "He must be gay" in the manga, was this by any chance after (at least in the Anime) Blue started complaining about Krillin "hurting his silky soft cheeks" the dub, or at least, Wikiquote's take on what the dub said, had Krillin saying that Blue was "weird", because if I read the quotes correctly, Blue seemed to be quite offended by Krillin's remark (I don't know whether that means he's a closet or anything else). I'm also beginning to wonder why Bulma didn't accuse Yamcha of being homosexual, seeing how Yamcha reacted similarily to Blue when he met Bulma. Weedle McHairybug 01:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what the issue is here, but General Blue was intended to be homosexual in the manga, it had nothing to do with the anime. If anything, the Funi version toned it down a lot, making it seems like Bulma was acting like a Sumo wrestler rather than a man in order to attract General Blue. This doesn't change the core fact that he's gay. - ' 23:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC)' ::Hey, I wasn't trying to deny it, I was just asking if Krillin's "He's got to be gay" comment was during the scene where he's complaining about Krillin injuring him on the face. I was also asking if he was a open homosexual or a closeted homosexual. I wasn't trying to insinuate that he wasn't one. I was also remarking my surprise that Bulma didn't seem to insinuate the same thing with Yamcha in the Manga, considering how, during the Pilaf arc, he WAS afraid of women. Maybe someone else posted something and then erased it when I came to see your response, because I definitely don't recall anything about denying his orientation in my post. ::BTW, that reminds me, I read your comment about how it was changed in the dub (the whole "Sumo wrestler" line), so I made sure I noted that in the article. I do have a question about one of the quotes, however. It's shortly after Bulma tries (and fails) to act like a Sumo Wrestler. :::"General Blue: Silly girl. I would perhaps let you go, but now, sister, you're next. I'll deal with you as soon as I finish off this little meddler here. :::Bulma: N-no! :::General Blue: Y-yes! Heh heh heh heh heh heh!" ::What I want to know is whether this exchange was in the Japanese version, or whether Funimation changed it a bit to remove any hint of his orientation (nevermind if it was in the manga), because, call my mind dirty, but the way the excange was worded made it seem as though Blue was intending to... well... do something very bad to Bulma before executing her (you know what I mean.). I know he probably meant trying to kill her, but the way it was translated (If that's even a direct translation, and not one of Funimation's attempts to remove his Homosexuality.) still sounded like he was going to try and, you know, R*** her. While I may not approve of homosexuality (my faith tells me not to approve of the acts.), I also have a strong hatred and intolerance of raping people (And who doesn't), so I'd prefer it if they didn't translate/word it in such a way that made it seem like Blue wanted to rape Bulma. And anyways, I'm NOT trying to deny the fact that he's homosexual. I'm just trying to get answers, that's all. Weedle McHairybug 01:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) "mutant human" Is General blue really a mutant human because it says that in the infobox? - Slayer25769 Blue's Origin I have two theories. One is that he is based on Zarbon for obvious reasons. The other is that he is blue's clues because of the same name. Will someone change this on the main page? :I don't think that it's either, and even if I did think that, I doubt this is notable for even the trivia section. As for your first theory, you DO realize that General Blue actually came before Zarbon, right? If anyone was based off of anyone in that series, it's more apt to say that Zarbon was based off of Blue. Weedle McHairybug 00:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Neither are based off of either and the blues clues comment is just... random... - ' 12:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC)' Little brother Samuel I think his brother is mentioned in one of the English dub, but it only a censor of the orignal text which involved Blue falling in love with Obotchaman. Jeangabin666 20:17, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : Since that's something made up in the English Dub, and there's no such thing, I won't hesitate to remove it. If I founded my own company and made up something like Kuririn is Bulma's brother when dubbing the anime, would this make it a correct info? No. - 22:44, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, it had to be noted somewhere. And if you are talking about that trivia entry, I'm pretty sure we also made absolute certain to note that this was mentioned in the dub only to cover for his... well, tastes. Weedle McHairybug 22:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: Still, what Funimation did is stupid. Since they were that strict about this stuff, why was Dragon Ball ever aired in the USA? - 22:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::We can notate this Samuel bit in the trivia section as it was referenced and created merely in one dub version and it doesn't necessarily need to be in the infobox if it's not official in the original Japanese version as well as the other dubs. For the sake of consistency, we don't need to incorporate only one dub version relations in the infobox but it's fine for the trivia section. - ' 01:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC)' ::::::Yep. I understand that. And I was talking about the name Samuel being listed in the infobox. I removed it. It doesn't need to be there. Though mentioning it in Trivia is perfectly fine, which was already done - 11:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Love of killing. In the manga, General Blue has a Red Ribbon worker exacted for nose picking, and when he is getting exacted, Blue says "What a lovely sound." That implies he really likes the sounds of suffering, or something similar. Should that be stated in the article somewhere, as it doesn't state it. PrinceZarbon will probably reply to this. 21:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) infobox image I think the current infobox image is of very poor quality: I think we should change for this image: Please, vote: Jeangabin666 22:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I changed it to that image already. 22:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I go with the second one. Personally, I think it shows more about him (Blue band, Nazi thing), and I just think it's an interesting pic. But, I do not mind which picture get's used. 22:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Good thing I changed it!:D 22:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I personally prefer the profile image to the large one. Not because the large one is larger, but because of the character's angle. The face-front angle seems to skewer the facial features and makes the hat look larger. The other image can easily be re-added in higher quality and can be found large-scale as well, whilst having the character holding the binoculars and portraying a profile side as opposed to a glaring thought-process stare stance. - ' 22:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC)' ::Could someone please tell me what episode that binocular picture is in? I'll see what I can do. - 22:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it's either episode Kame House: Found! or Deep Blue sea. - 22:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, Nappa'sgoatee. I uploaded a better version of the binocular pic. I hope it could be easier to decide now, maybe? - 23:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I have changed it now. 23:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Should we make a different article for Lieutenant Blue? Hi. Since Lieutenant Blue is technically a completely different character from General Blue, even if he is actually design-wise and power-wise the same as General Blue, should we make a separate article for him? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:20, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :No, it is a single movie appearance with slight character detail changes. 04:32, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Same character, same name, same personality. We don't have different pages for General Tao and Emperor Chiaotzu. 14:28, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::It's the same character. They just altered the ranks in the movies. - ' 17:36, October 13, 2013 (UTC)' ::::Okay, it won't be made. Figured I'd ask, since Lieutenant Blue seemed to have a few differences from the main counterpart (for starters, he's actually a decent person in this film). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:40, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Not really, he was still aggressive when looking for the DBs. He is loyal to his master, be it Red or Chiaotzu 17:55, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Special Interaction quotes Hi. I was wondering if we should list specifics regarding some of the special interaction quotes Blue has (specifically, his interactions with Pan, Chi-Chi, and Android 18) in the article, sort of like how some other character articles (eg, Android 13) lists some details on their interactions. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:53, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Try and avoid things like this. Special character interactions only occur in 1 or 2 video games out of something like 100 games total. Having multiple lines of trivia on basically every character article based on just 1 or 2 games seems like a heavy content bias. 22:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe we can move all "very interesting" character interactions to the article for that specific video game. That would be a good place to list as much as we want in a way that it could not be construed as clutter. 22:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :::We could also try creating an article for Budokai Tenkaichi 3 quotes. If Super Android 13 could have a quotes article on this wiki, I think a special interactions quotes article would work perfectly, especially when it would cut down on inevitable "clutter" regarding special interactions on character articles. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:07, October 24, 2013 (UTC) A whole article might be a bit much. There is a Super Android 13 quotes article? 03:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yep. Surprised me as well: Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (Quotes) Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:58, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Looks like PZ has been busy! He does post the daily quote. 04:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Wish? The Dr. Slump remake section mentioned that General Blue and Ninja Murasaki ended up fighting for a wish for Shenron, resulting in them not getting the wish. I haven't watched the series, so forgive me for asking, but can someone please explain exactly what Blue and Murasaki's respective wishes were supposed to be (assuming of course they aren't the same one)? That might need to be noted in their respective articles, assuming it was actually said what their wishes were at all. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 04:32, July 19, 2014 (UTC) General Blue One correction on General Blue's page - wikia contributor stated that "Because of his implied homosexual nature, he also has shown himself to be extremely misogynistic, as evidenced by his fearful and disgusted reactions to Bulma trying to seduce him as well as expressing annoyance at Arale's presence when scouting out her father's lab." The statement "because of his implied homosexual nature" doesn't belong in this sentence since it falsely implies that because one is homosexual, that automatically makes them misogynist and disgusted by women. Souxp (talk) 01:55, November 12, 2015 (UTC)souxp :If you have a problem with that implication, take it to Akira Toriyama, since he's the one who made that implication in the first place (remember, the only reason Bulma and Krillin deduced his homosexuality in the first place was specifically because of his fearful and disgusted reaction to Bulma. Well, that and his tantrum about the bloody nose Krillin gave him, though I know plenty of straight male characters who were just as narcissistic about their physical appearance as he is.). All I did when adding that in was relay exactly what Toriyama implied in the work itself. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:20, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :It wasn't as much that I had a personal problem with the implication as it was that I found the original statement to be inaccurate. But, I understand your point. Perhaps Akira didn't even imply as a set rule, per se, that homosexuality is the source of Blue's misogyny (or misogyny in general), but that his personality influences the way he reacts via his sexuality (e.g. as opposed to shock or simple disinterest, he reacts disgusted or disturbed). But, that might just be me looking into it too deep. Souxp (talk) 08:18, November 24, 2017 (UTC) I resolved this by separating the issues of homosexuality, misogyny, and pedophilia in this article. The OP was correct that it should not be implied they are related at all. 02:58, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Line about rape Alright, moving things here since there's a dispute. Like I said in the previous edit summary, I watched the line of dialogue referenced in question, and it honestly seems like he's referring to killing her rather than raping her, plus they still include the subtext that Blue is gay by showing him grossed out by Bulma despite not explicitly stating it in the dub. The Japanese version also features a similar line (Blue outright states he's going to kill Bulma there), so I don't feel as though that's what the dub line was trying to convey, especially since that seems like such an odd addition to a show that toned down its sexual references in the dub so frequently. BubbleRevolution (talk) 11:02, April 23, 2017 (UTC) :I guess you've got a point there, but then again, the way he was talking did make it sound as though he was going to rape her in addition to killing her. But, it probably doesn't matter, you beat my view, so feel free to remove my addition due to it being a misinterpretation. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:15, April 23, 2017 (UTC) ::No worries, I can see how one might interpret it that way, just felt it was a bit of a stretch. BubbleRevolution (talk) 12:36, April 23, 2017 (UTC)